Persona 5: Another Story
by UnstoppableBerserker
Summary: When stealing from the corrupt the phantom thief is on the job but who is the one protects the weak and so here is their story. different timeline OCxNanako and returning p4 charaters. not a good summarier (is that a word) not a good summary maker.


**Feel free to comment on anything story,characters,etc. Please i am a noob so if you could review with what should i improve. So that you could enjoy the story. Without further a do here is the story.** **The time where this is set is kind of different from the game but its a fan fiction.**

 **? Strange Alley**

Near an alley of the busy streets of Tokyo two cats are talking to each other."Morgana !" shout a white furred cat while sitting tired on a cardboard box,"what is it Gabriel ?" asked Morgana black and white cat with blue eyes.

"I have an idea on how we must search the chosen ones." Said the white haired feline called Gabriel.

"Really? How ?" morgana's interest peak.

"How about we split up so we could widen our area of search ?"suggest Gabriel

"That's actually a great idea."said morgana,"what's that supposed to mean !?"

"Hehe, just messing with you but yeah you are right we should split up, so see you when you are in trouble ?"asked Morgana

"Heh,whatever see you later Morgana." so those two cats split up.

* * *

 **Sunday,12 January 2016. 10.53 AM, Tokyo Train Station**

On a train station at Tokyo. On a herd of people two students come out of the train. One is a spiky black haired boy with brown eyes and the other one is a girl with brown hair,long pigtails and brown eyes.

"Hey, chris." The girl asked the boy

"Yeah what is it Nanako ?" The boy now is known as chris answered

"Do you really think that leaving Inaba is a good idea ?" before even chris answer she said,"well, it's not like i don't want to meet big bro yu. It's just i feel sad leaving my dad behind."

"Nanako you know that it is too late thinking about that right? Besides it isn't your plans to go to Tokyo in the first place. Don't forget that you worked hard to get here that, no many people can get full scholarship to Syujin High School like you and I." Said Chris as they are searching for Nanako's "Big Bro".

"Well i guess you are right and again thanks for going to Syujin High with me."Thanked Nanako,"Well i always wanted to visit japan and being able to help a friend in need is considered a bonus for me. Also didn't your "big bro" said he'll be landing us an apartment. Speaking of which does your brother work as anyways ?" Asked while he is looking a news blog."Well he said he is working in the HR department in Ashes branch in japan. You know Ashes right ?" Nanako jokingly asked "No, i don't know Nanako is Ashes the company that made my laptop. OF COURSE I KNOW NANAKO." Chris is angry because of Nanako's question "Hahahaha... hah your reactions is priceless. Anyway that is the car."

With that fun chat they have. They entered a car inside that car Yu Narukami (Nanako's infamous "big bro") is driving it. "Sorry i am late did you two wait long ?" Yu asked them, Yu Narukami the Nanako's big bro and the boyfriend of the now ultra popular idol Kujikawa Rise. Well every might call her the super idol i just call her Rise like everybody else.

After that we get in the car. In our journey to the apartment we past many buildings and while the car going i see my best friend and best friend cousin get along. Because i don't to interrupt them i think i will think back on how i get here.

I am am a fifteen years old guy with black spiky hair. Who's got a pen friend when i was a kid and that person was and still Nanako . She is a funny girl eventually we became best friends and at a summer we decided to met and she thought i was a Japanese because my Japanese is amazing. After we met i stayed there enjoy the whole summer experience goo d funny moments with her and Yu and His friends. Well long story short get well with them she wants to go to a high school recommended by Yu and but it is far away from Inaba and she asked me about it. With that i decided to go there to via scholarship and because i said that my parents don't have to pay for the place to live they agreed so because of that here I am.

* * *

 **Sunday,12 January 2016 13.43 PM, In our of the Apartment**

"Ah here we are." As Yu and I carry all the luggage from the car to floor twelve and we put them and then i take a look around. " Wow... this is a nice place look like a house if you asked me." As i stand in awe admiring this 2 story apartment room. " so you'll be staying here for three years right well there are two bedrooms,three bathrooms,a living room, and the kitchen are fused with the dining room. If you want to buy a bike or something you can put it at the parking lot in the basement and if you have some things you want to put at you could use the empty room over there." Pointing in a door in the end of the hallway, " so that's about it here's the key card one for each and if you ever need me just call i can drive to here well enjoy the stay i need to go back to my place." As Yu's giving us two white key card. "Well thanks for everything Yu." I thanked while offering to shake his hand, "Anytime and if you two got time please visit me i am free on Saturday and Sunday." He says while shaking my hand he hesitated for a moment then shake my hand while smiling." We will." I answered him. Then he left us to our apartment while saying goodbye.

"Well that is all." As i put my stuff in my room."Chris, i am sorry that you have live together with me." Wow i expect the awkwardness to live with a girl but i really don't expect that," That fine besides your dad don't have anyone he could trust,well except me anyways so it no problem ?"I really hope that could calm her down."Well I guess you are right," a small laughter could be heard after she says that. SHIT i really have to say it,"Umm... Nanako don't you feel weird to stay with me a guy alone ?" After I said that there's a moment of silent then," No, NO chris i don't feel weird living with you. Because I know You would never do something bad to me. In fact i am glad that you are living with me because i know You care for me and You will protect me, right ?" she said with a glistering smile across her face and at that moment i made a promise to myself to protect this girl in front of me.

After all of that sometime flew then we had dinner. But because we just moved in we don't have any ingredients So we buy a pack up food at a nearby Convenience store. After we took a bath at a separate bathrooms and get dressed for the night. For me i wear PJs for Nanako she has her own night dress. Then we go to sleep waiting for tomorrow our first day at our new school.

* * *

 **Well that is all folks and yes they are at their first grade and there is a year period before persona 5 event took place. So tune in for our heroes overcome school,tests,clubs, and more.( Any kind of review is very much appreciated)**


End file.
